Following Frisk
by RommiCat
Summary: Jay isn't special. She isn't Frisk, and she isn't much of a savior. However, after Frisk goes missing, Jay takes it upon herself to hunt them down. When Frisk decides their path, Jay follows the child, righting their wrongs. Rated T for Genocide Frisk.
1. Chapter 1

_I won't be long. Just a look. Not like that Frisk kid._

Jay was on a hike. This wasn't any thing new, hiking was a daily thing. She would constantly waltz out of the orphanage and walk out into the woods near by. Jay's purpose was different today; she was pretty much chased out. The lady that ran the place was screeching over the lost Frisk, whom was up for adoption. The family was paying a lot of cash for the gender-less child. Jay was aware you had to pay, adoption was not free, but what she didn't comprehend was why Frisk was super expensive. Jay was cheap, cheaper than almost all of the children there. There was Reagan, who was less than her, but he couldn't read like she could. Although, that wasn't much. But Reagan was also 15.

Maybe that was why Frisk was expensive. They could read, even with their hands. They talked to the two deaf kids who never spoke a word. Frisk could read with the one blind child who touched dots to read. Brazil, it was called. Or was it Frail?

Jay would scowl and go outside when ever this happened. She knew about plants, animals, but her actual education was low. Jay had issues reading and writing, she didn't quite care for grammar, and she hated putting two and two together to create four. Frisk was only a year older. They were eight, she was seven.

With a huff, Jay stretched and hooked her hand on a rock, preparing to haul her self up. Rumor had it that Frisk told the deaf kids they would go to Mount Ebott. The deaf kids told Jay through poor handwriting and struggling. Jay was more than ready to visit Mount Ebott, but if Frisk went, it would be a great excuse to leave.

Jay had her make-shift hiking bag and a bunch of stolen fruit. In her eyes, she was ready. She would get Frisk, and they would love her. A family would want her and would be more than ready to buy her.

 _Why buy kids if you can make them though..?_ Jay thought. _Why sell kids?_ Her eyes fell on a cave entrance, the half-dried mud reveling old tracks. Frisk was hiding in the cave!

Jay set her tattered bag down and dug inside. Inside was a flash light. Although it was chunky and had a crack in the glass, it did what is was supposed to do. Her gripped it tightly, trotting inside. The light shined through well, illuminating the cave and the giant gaping hole that sat in the surface.

There was no way that-oh wait, yes they did. The tracks led to a vine, with then led to some scuff marks, than to the edge of the hole. Frisk had fallen down. Jay felt her stomach tighten. She crept closer, peering over the edge. There was no body. So, Frisk was alive! They had crawled somewhere.

Jay grabbed a worn-out hair tie she kept on her wrist. She bunched up her strawberry-blonde hair into a loose ponytail and nodded. Jay was determined to show everyone she was cool and wonderful too. Unlike Frisk, she did not jump or fall. Jay had a large chunk of broken glass in a side pocket of her bag. Using a good amount of force and wearing down a thick gardening glove she had, she managed to cut and unravel the vine. Jay dragged it to the edge and let it slowly fall. She fed the vine to the gap, looking over every now and then.

It wouldn't hit the bottom, but it looked better than jumping down from the very top. Jay sighed at the vine and its inability to grow suddenly. Any farther and it would snap off. It was only unraveled, still connected to where ever it started.

She tossed down an apple. There was a thud, but it didn't explode. There would be no death. Jay took off her shoes and put them in her bag. Using her toes and gripping hard with her hands, she crawled down the vine. She felt the moist end of the vine, and took in a gulp of air. When she looked down, she was about five feet from the floor of the cave. Jay pushed off the wall, closing her eyes as she fell. With a grunt, she fell into a bed of golden flowers.

"Buttercups?" Jay sniffed one, but let the flower go. "I hope Frisk didn't eat any." Jay slipped on her shoes once more.

Jay got up to leave, but was halted by a flower.

"Hey there, I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower, you're... new. What's your name?" The golden flower asked, its grin wide.

"I'm Jay. But, uh, why are you talking?"

"What do you mean?" Flowey asked. "Why wouldn't I? I'm a really special flower. I'm actually here to help you. You must be so scared and alone."

"I'm not too scared. You're just a flower. You're cute though." Jay smiled slightly.

"Not all of us are as cute and nice as me!" Flowey exclaimed. "Some are mean and evil. They might try to hurt you."

"O-oh." Jay gulped slightly. Would she have to kill monsters? That would be rude.

"Here, I'll show you what to do!" Flowey laughed a bit. They were facing each other, a small heart appearing before them. "See that? That's your soul- it's... brown? A-anyway!"

"What is wrong with brown? It looks like really pretty, like springtime oak trees." Jay puffed out her cheeks.

"It does, it does. I have never seen a brown soul before, that is all. Monster souls are white." Flowey's grin seemed to falter a bit. Frisk didn't ask questions. "Anyway, in a fight, your soul appears. But fights aren't real fights. In a fight, you have to gather LV. LV is LOVE! You want LOVE right?" Flowey asked, eyes narrowing.

"Y-yeah! That's why I'm down here!" Jay said excitedly. Flowey felt a part of him cringe.

"Well, love is shared through, little white... friendliness pellets." Flowey blinked and some appeared. Jay let her eyes grow wide. Right before he could launch them, a ball of fire was launched in his direction. Flowey was flung away.

"Such a bully!" A woman who resembled a goat walked out of the shadows. "Another? Are you okay, my child?"

"You hurt that flower! He was gonna give me friendliness pellets!" Jay stomped her foot and puffed out her chest.

"Those are not friendliness pellets. He was going to attack you. Those are bullets..." She said, stretching out a hand. "Ah, why don't you come with me, my child?"

"What is your name?" Jay asked, grasping her hand.

"I am Toriel." She said. Her hand was soft, like fancy carpets. Jay couldn't help but let her thumb rub against the back of Toriel's hand. The goat lady was still walking slowly, but her head was turned and her eyes on Jay.

"I like how your fur. It's soft, I haven't felt much like it." Jay said. A frown crept across her face. "It's too dark to see..."

"You are wearing burnt orange glasses. The color might be making it hard to see." Toriel pointed out, gripping Jay's hand tighter.

"I have ugly eyes. They aren't the same color. No one likes them." Jay said with a sniff. "So I put these on. I'm too scared to get rid of them properly."

"Get rid of?" Toriel seemed appalled at the thought. "Let me see your eyes. I will not hate them."

Jay thought for a moment. Toriel was nice, and really soft. Nice, soft things are good. Pointy ones (and flowers) are not. Jay huffed and pulled off the glasses. Toriel was kneeling, and cupped Jay's face in her hands. Her right eye was a deep, rich brown; the other was a lively green.

"They are wonderful!" Toriel smiled, and returned her hands to Jay's. Jay pulled at the bandage on her nose too. The cut was healed, but it was puffy. Toriel liked her anyway. Jay felt like the cut wouldn't chase her off.

The two were led to a room with double staircases. In between these were a pile of bright red leaves. Jay jogged over and grabbed one, eyes lighting up. Jay made sure to grab many more. Toriel laughed and shook her head. The child was stuffing them in a small pocket in the front of their bag. Jay grabbed Toriel's hand once more.

They went through several puzzles that Jay didn't actually do. She pulled a few switches and talked to a dummy. If Toriel wanted her to do something, she would. The goat monster would love her then. Right?

Jay now stood in front of Toriel. The woman's eyes seemed nervous.

"My child, I need you to do one thing with out me. I need to you walk to the end of this room by yourself okay?" Toriel swiftly turned Jay around for a moment. Jay flipped once the pattering of feet had stopped. Jay pulled her white shirt down and straightened her brown vest. She took off the teal bandanna that rested on her neck. Why did she feel so... helpless?

Jay tied the bandanna on her neck once more and took a step. Then another. She just watched her feet move, until she walked right into Toriel's belly. Jay gave an 'oof' and took a moment to understand where she was.

"I did not actually leave you. I was behind that pillar all along." Jay looked to the pillar and then back to Toriel. "I have some- oh!"

Toriel's phone had rung. She listened carefully, her happy aura quickly dissipating. Toriel hung up and halfheartedly grinned at Jay.

"What's wrong?" Jay asked.

"I have some business to attend to. Wait here okay? I don't have another cell phone, so, just, hide behind the pillar and wait okay?" Toriel spat out the instructions quickly and trotted away.

Jay huffed and walked behind the pillar. She pulled out the leaves she collected and began to weave them together. After a while, she had made a crown of the crisp red leaves. Jay put the crown on. A box appeared. +1 def. Jay called for Toriel, who did not come back. Jay sighed and stood. She would find Toriel herself.

Jay walked down a path, carefully looking for monsters. With a simple left turn, she noted the half crumbled dirt. She let her fingers grip onto the bricks in the wall and edged across. She pushed a rock and marched on.

 _Puzzles are stupid..._

Jay huffed when she came across a large amount of crumbled dirt. Jay dropped to her hands and knees and crawled. If she pushed on the wrong patch of dirt, it easily fell. This took about ten minutes. Once across that, she dug in her bag again. A watch without a band was retrieved. 5:32 pm. It was past dinner time.

It took another twenty to push two more rocks, and convince a third one to sit on a panel. When Jay entered the next room, she came across a ghost who said 'z' repeatedly. She almost cried when she was tossed into the fight.

A ghost was sadly floating before her. Instead of bullets like Flowey, it had tears to attack with. Jay watched him cry for a moment, before crying herself. With a wail, Jay sat down and cried next to Napstablook.

"W-why are you crying?" Napstablook asked.

"Because you are!" Jay wailed. Napstablook stopped crying and hovered over to Jay. Jay looked up at the ghost and wiped her eyes.

"I guess it would be wrong to fight you again..." It murmured.

Jay nodded, sniffed, and extended her arms. Napstablook made no movement. She then stood and hugged the ghost the best she could. She let her arms stay in the circle shape until the monster completely disappeared. Somehow, this gave her money. She had ten coins in her palm.

Jay seemed to just mindlessly walk after that. Peering at the watch again, Jay read the time to herself. 7:23 pm. It was past bedtime. She also had a web covered doughnut. Gross.

She came to reality when Toriel rushed over and pulled the child into her arms.

"I was told by Napstablook you had been crying. I'm so sorry my child!" Toriel held into Jay quietly. After a moment, she pulled them onward. Jay was greeted with a house.

Inside this cozy house was Frisk.

Frisk was aggressively eyeing Toriel. The goat woman huffed and told Frisk to show Jay their room. Frisk did as told, but seemed displeased.

"Frisk, I am here to take you back. I have a vine set up we can-"

"I don't care. You aren't supposed to be down here. At all. This here, this is my world. Not yours." Frisk growled.

"Don't be so mean! I want to help!" Jay huffed. Frisk shoved her down and left the room. Jay held back her tears and followed. Toriel and Frisk had marched down stairs. How the two quickly got into a fight was beyond Jay. Jay watched carefully from behind a corner. Frisk was dodging the attacks like they knew what would happen. After a moment, Frisk had pulled out a knife.

Jay gasped when Frisk slashed at Toriel. The goat woman fell, and Frisk marched out of large double doors, fuming. Jay ran to Toriel, stuffing the doughnut in her mouth. Jay took her bandanna and held it on Toriel's muzzle. The woman was starting to feel dusty. But after a moment, a small box said +12 hp appeared and faded in a moment's notice. Toriel hiccuped and sobbed.

"Goat Mom, I'll fix them." Jay vowed, hugging onto Toriel. "I'll follow them and fix them. I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

"Child. No, no, you can't leave. Not when they are such a dangerous creature!" Toriel said sharply. "Please, I will destroy the door. Just, go to bed my child."

Toriel stood weakly, eyes wet and fur slightly stained. Jay looked up and felt her lip quiver. Toriel looked like she was in so much pain, how could Jay say no?

"Goat Mom, but think of the others that are going to get hurt!" Jay whispered urgently. "We can save them..."

"Maybe one day, but not now. Please."

"But-"

"I won't lose another child! Go to your room!" Toriel shrieked. Jay couldn't hold back the tears she held. She held Toriel's hand for just a moment before turning to go back up stairs. Jay walked up slowly, sniffing and wiping her face. She upset Toriel, and now she would send her back. That's what the last family did.

Jay decided to not make the situation worse. She opened the door to her room. Her clothes were dirty. Jay thought about sleeping in them, but that would mean she would be yelled at for doing so. The air felt warm, but it wasn't a calming warm. It was a desperate heat, like the whole house had a fever. Jay held her arms and sat in the corner. That was the proper punishment for disobeying orders. The heat made her feel sick. Jay let her head fall onto her knees and closed her eyes.

Jay had listened carefully. There was a loud crash and the sound of heavy items falling on one another. There was a period of silence. After a few moments, Jay saw light enter the room. Toriel's shadow filled the lit space.

"Child. I'm sorry." Toriel said, her voice broken. Jay stood and darted to the goat monster. Her tear filled apologies were hard to understand. Both woman and child were in a heart healing nirvana for what felt like forever. It felt good to cry, it truly did.

"I was g-gonna go to bed, but my clothes are dirty." Jay sniffed up her last bit of sadness and let her eyes fall on Toriel's.

"Yes, yes they are." She gave a soft chuckle. "Come, I have to make you clothes, but you can borrow an outfit of mine."

Toriel led Jay to her room. After struggling to get Jay to undress in front of her, Toriel slid one of her robes on Jay. With magic and a swipe of her claws, the dress robe was cut so Jay's ankles were showing. Toriel did the same with the sleeves. Toriel then managed to drag Jay to the last room.

"The room here was turned to a 'restroom' as you humans call it. It takes a while for your bodies to adjust to our food I suppose." Toriel huffed. "Come on, lets get you properly cleaned up."

Jay swallowed her pride and allowed Toriel to assist her. Although Jay had stated she did in fact know how to wash herself, Toriel retorted that she was much too dirty, and it would be this one time. Unless she fail to wash properly. Then Toriel would butt in and fix the issue. The soap that Toriel had smelled like the baby stuff that prevented small children from crying when they put it in their eyes. The towels were soft, not like Toriel, but it was close. After Jay was dry enough, she lead her back into her room. Jay liked Toriel's room. It was big and very neat. Something to be proud of; and if the rest of the house didn't convince you, her room would have.

Toriel was brushing Jay's hair, murmuring kind words and compliments about her hair and eyes. But Jay's mind kept creeping to what Toriel had said before.

"Goat Mom, what do you mean by 'another one'?" The words fell from Jay's lips with out much thought. Toriel froze for a moment.

"More humans have come down here, and most do not come back. That is all." Toriel said, her voice flat.

"Okay." Jay spoke softly.

"Well, after a day like this, do you know what I like?" Toriel asked, a small grin slowly spreading on her face.

"What?" Jay asked, eyes wide.

"I have cinnamon and butterscotch pie!" She said, eyes twinkling.

"Wow! I've never had pie before!" Jay seemed over joyed. Pie was apparently one of the best things the world had to offer. Toriel quickly blinked. The monster shook off her shock and led Jay to the dining room. Toriel was gone for just a few seconds. She came back with two plates of pie. The serving was large, and it smelled wonderfully. Jay pulled a piece of crust off and carefully put it in her mouth. She moved on to carefully taking a small forkful of the warm pie.

"T-this is amazing!" Jay exclaimed, her grin wide.

"Is it I-" Toriel stopped suddenly. "Huh, I thought I heard something..."

"Is some one at the door?" Jay scooted off the chair and trotted to the main room. When she opened the door, no one was there. There was a soft call coming from somewhere. Toriel had crept by the stairs. Jay followed, straining to listen.

"Hello? Lady you in there?" The voice was faint. There was the sound of soft shuffling as well.

Toriel lifted the bottom of her robes and quickly ran down stairs. Jay retreated to the kitchen to grab her pie. One the treat was in her hands, she waddled down the stairs as well.

"H-hello?" Toriel called.

"You're there!" A deep voice called. "Hey, what happened?"

"I destroyed the door." Toriel said. "Child!" Toriel couldn't suppress her laugh. "Child, you should have left your pie upstairs."

"No! It's too good!" Jay protested. "What's your name?" Jay called.

"I'm Sans." The voice replied. "Well, it seems we can't do knock knock jokes anymore."

"I apologize. But, I won't let another child leave if the out come will be like the last ones." Toriel said, letting her hand fall on Jay's head.

"No, I get it. I really do. Just don't start to _crumble_ on me here!" Sans said.

Toriel laughed. Jay didn't quite catch the joke, but snorted anyway. Jay was half way through her pie by now. Unfortunately, a sharp call of Sans's name startled her and she dropped the plate. Toriel laughed even harder.

"SANS! Once again, you abandoned your post. I'm sure I saw a human out in the woods. How am I supposed to catch them it you are talking to a pile of broken door parts?" Jay imagined a big purple dragon with pink spots. That would defiantly match the voice.

"Sorry Papyrus. But this door pile is special. There are people behind it." Sans explained.

"As expected of doors! Well then! Hello people behind the door pile! I am the Great Papyrus! Soon to be member of the royal guard!" Yes, the dragon was so fitting it would kill Jay if it wasn't a dragon.

"Isn't that your brother Sans?" Toriel asked.

"Yeah. The coolest brother you will ever see!" Sans laughed. Sans would be a red and green dragon. He would have stripes, and he would wear a hat and old grandpa sweaters.

"But I can't see him!" Jay said loudly.

"Don't worry kiddo. I know a... shortcut." Sans said. He told Papyrus to follow him. There was a loud knock from upstairs. Toriel waved her hand at Jay's pie dismissively. The two went to the main room, but Jay was the first to make it to the door.

When she opened it, she couldn't help but frown.

"You aren't dragons!" She exclaimed, eyes wide.

"Nope. Were my jokes _fire?_ " Sans asked with a wink.

"No, they were jokes. Jokes are silly and dragons are silly. Skeletons are supposed to be scary." Jay said matter-of-factually.

"I, the Great Papyrus, am scary! Scary strong!" Papyrus seemed proud of himself. Toriel allowed the two to come in. During this, Jay poked her head out. There were no shortcut holes or anything.

She came back to the rest of the group, who were already engaged in a chat. Jay yawned, and peered around. She left her watch somewhere. Jay trotted to the kitchen, unaware of the eyes that had began to follow her. When she came up with no result, she darted to the dinning room. Next to the center piece was the small watch. Jay looked at the watch and almost dropped it. It was 10:02!

Jay reported the time to Toriel, who blushed at the mistake.

"Excuse me for a moment!" Toriel bowed her head a bit. She hauled Jay into her arms and walked to the cozy room. Once Jay was tucked in and Toriel left, her mind began to fog with sleep.

 _How many have they killed? How many wrongs do I have to fix? Will they kill Toriel again? Will they target Sans or Papyrus? Will I have to kill Frisk? No, I won't have to. I'll fix it, so they will all love me..._

* * *

Jay woke with a yawn. The skeletons had left last night, not long after she had fell asleep. Jay made sure to dress in her semi-clean clothes. Her bag was full and now on her back once more. Toriel was up, reading a book about snails.

"Goat Mom, I have to talk to you." Jay said, twiddling her thumbs.

"You did not, uh, 'wet the bed', have you? I won't be mad, you are still young." Toriel said sympathetically.

"N-no! No! I just... I need to find Frisk." Jay said, turning her head to avoid Toriel's gaze. "I don't want to. But, they aren't, they are-"

"They are what child?" Toriel asked in monotone. "Angry? Scared?"

"Evil. They pushed me, they know me very well! They tried to kill you! What if they do it again? What if they kill more monsters?" Jay asked quickly.

"The Royal Gaurd-"

"They will kill them. You can easily use magic, you are good at it. But, if they can hurt you like that, then they can really hurt the weak monsters." Jay pointed out, taking a step back.

"Jay. Why do you wish to find Frisk?" Toriel asked sharply.

"So you will love me!" Jay said loudly. Toriel froze, eyes wide and mouth open. "So you will love me like I want you to! I'm stupid. I'm stupid and cheap! I know! This way, you can be proud. I can be worth something! You will love me so much you won't give me back!"

"Jay..." Toriel had began to cry once more. Jay wanted to do nothing more but to run into her arms and hold onto her soft fur. Instead, she ran down the stairs. There was a small gap on top the pile. The small, lucky snow flakes made it inside the hall. Jay swallowed and began to climb. It was easy physically, but emotionally, it felt like her heart would burst.

"Jay! Please, come down!" Toriel called from the bottom of the pile.

"I have to! I'll come back, and you will love me so much! I promise!" Jay pushed her bag through, and then wedged her body through the crack. Toriel's calls seemed to be eaten by the wind and Jay's frozen sobs and sniffs.


	3. Chapter 3

Jay sniffed loudly and wrapped her arms around her tightly. Maybe she could find the skeletons again. They would help her if Frisk hadn't killed them already. No, they were too precious and wonderful. There was no way Frisk could even think about doing so. Jay walked on, eyes narrowed and teeth clenched. It was much too cold. But how was it snowing inside a mountain?

Jay lifted her legs high so she could tromp through the snow. It was thick, sticky, perfect for a snowman snow. The path was straight forward; much more satisfying then the twists and turns of the Ruins. If the wind wasn't so bitter and rough, Jay would be waist deep in snow. It would be the thickest snow angel anyone would lay eyes on. She would try to convince Frisk to play in the snow with her one day. When they were not so salty and gall.

Jay remembered the Orphanage Lady talking about public-ty. It was when a child hit a certain age and became angry and moody. They would grow and be awkward, and they would be made fun of, even though everyone went through it. Yes, that was Frisk's problem. They must have been hit early, and they more than likely need a hug and more pie. Maybe they were so moody, they would not let Toriel hug them. That would be their fault, but Jay would help them. However, she would expect them to help her through public-ty as well. If that was possible. And once again, if Frisk was not as salty and gall.

Jay came to a bridge with what looked like a wooden gate on it. It only looked like a gate, it did not act like one. It would only work for gigantic babies that were the size of large buses. Jay slipped through easily, but her bag got caught for a moment. Once everything was ready once again, she trotted on carefully. The woods fell back, and in this gap was a small hut. Jay darted over and peered in. Only condiments sat in the shelter. The ketchup was half-empty, but the rest was full. Jay thought for just a moment, and took the mustard. It was in the silly movie containers. She could squirt it at an enemy if need be.

She suddenly felt her stomach flip. She had not encountered any enemies.

 _The monsters are hiding. They have to be. They- guh there are two paths._ Jay took a few steps to the path on the left of her. It slightly smelled like wet, slushy snow. Not dirty street stuff, but grimy pond snow. There was only a slight difference, but fresh snow was an unforgettable smell. Jay decided her safer option would just be walking forward. After a few feet, she came across a thick glove.

Jay picked it up in hopes to replace her garden glove. However, there was dust inside the old cloth.

 _Toriel... When she was dying, she felt dusty. That means..._

She couldn't help but screech at the top of her lungs. After the wail came the tears. In the glove were the remains of a dead monster. A monster who probably didn't know his simple encounter would be his last. Jay let out one last whine and dug in her bag. She used the flower crown she had and carefully tied the end on the glove closed. She carefully put it in a bag pocket. Jay didn't like the feeling of carrying a dead monster's remains with her, but hopefully the family would care enough and would be alive to mourn properly.

Jay took a few more steps and turned her head. She could go back. She could admit she was scared. Toriel would still love her. Jay gulped and continued on. Batman didn't run away, Superman saved lives, Wolverine sort of did. He killed a lot of people as well but they were all bad guys. Frisk needed healing and a chance, like some of the bad guys did. Jay would be like the heroes the boys talked about. More kind and much more weak, and maybe with out super powers, but it would be worth it in the end.

Jay walked past two more stations, but once again they were both empty. She decided once again forward was the best option. After failing to notice and walk across some ice, Jay once again had the urge to run back again.

 _She won't love you if you don't save her kind._ Her mind said loudly. _They will all die and she will hate you for being so powerless. So worthless. She will hate you for letting her kind die because you are too much of a chicken. It's Frisk. You know them. You don't hate them like they suddenly hate you._

Jay shook her head. During this action she spotted an empty ice cream stand. When she approached, she heard faint muttering. Jay looked behind the stand and was face to face with a terrified monster. He gave a cry and demanded she take all the 'nice cream' and leave him be.

"But, I don't have any money!" Jay protested. The monster looked up, his eyes slightly watery.

"You're not gonna steal from and or kill me?" He asked.

"No! I know who is. It's just public-ty! I can fix them! It must be hard. Frisk has nightmares often, and public-ty must be making it super hard on them." Jay said calmly. The nice cream man stared at her blankly. He let his hand rest on the counter for a moment, and then pulled himself off the ground.

"Public-ty?" He asked. "You mean puberty?"

"That's what it's called? Oops." Jay put her hands on her hips and sighed. "Do you know where Frisk went?"

"They went to town- oh God they went to town!" He seemed frantic. Jay pulled on his hand.

"We have to hurry! Show me the way! Let's go let's go!" Jay pulled again, and the Nice Cream man soon followed. He was soon out pacing Jay, stopping every few feet so she could catch up. Jay solved a few simple puzzles and groaned at a plate of spaghetti that was stuck to a random table. With just a few puzzles that had to be solved and finally persuading the Nice Cream man to stop crying, they made it to Snowdin. Some of the citizens were peering out the windows and some took action. Two large bear-like monsters and a small child without hands were preventing them from going any farther.

"Haven't you humans done enough?" One bear snapped. "Our sentries are down to one, the one that is alive is drinking his heart out, and almost everyone is horrified!"

"This one is okay!" The Nice Cream guy lifted his hands up. Jay looked up and then repeated the action.

"I-is this a peace thing? Because I wanna do that!" Jay asked frantically.

The group looked to each other. "Are you attempting to stop that... Freak?"

"It is pro-noun-ced Frisk!" Jay huffed. "And yes I am! But, uh, I have a question..." Jay gulped and set her bag down. "Do any of you know who stood at the fork right after the short bridge with the pointless gate? B-because, I found a glove full of dust. I think I know what it is, but I uh-"

"That we do. That was Snowdrake. We, well, his family should be okay still. We can tell them." The bear said.

"I have the dust." Jay pulled the glove out carefully and gave it to the bear. "They need to be sad the right way. Just knowing seems wrong."

The bears looked at the glove and stepped away from Jay peacefully. One picked up the kid and dragged them away from Jay. They protested, but without arms, they would not achieve much. The nice cream man led Jay to a place called "Grillby's", and bid them part. He grabbed his arms as he walk off glumly. Jay still selfishly craved warmth and being inside would be great. She would be upset again later. Jay reached up and opened the door slowly.

The restaurant was dead silent. Sans was at the counter, drinking several bottles of what seemed to be ketchup. He was wearing also Papyrus's scarf.

"Sans?" Jay asked hoarsely. The skeleton flipped around, his face lined with a drunken blue blush and with lines of blue, glittery gel streaking his face in uneven lines.

"Kiddo... Kiddo why the hell are you not with Tori?" Sans asked tumultuously. "What is going through your damn mind?"

"I-I was g-gonna..." Jay hiccuped multiple times and tried to not cry. She failed to do stop the provoked frustration and fear inside of her. Sans took a moment to register this, but when it all tied together, he ran over to Jay. Once she was in his arms, she lost it.

"I saw dust, and I know what it is! And the ice cream guy was scared! And they hate me because of Frisk and their puberty!" Jay wailed. The whole room, even though anguished, seemed to fill with minor chuckles. Sans tried to hush Jay and her pathetic cries of her fear of puberty and murder.

Grillby set down a glass roughly. Sans and the rest of the consumers turned to see Grillby pointing to a pair of stools.

Sans pulled Jay over and assisted her in actually getting up on one of the stools. Grillby left for a moment and came back with what looked like some sort of tea. Jay sniffled and took a drink, only to spit back into the glass and grimace. Sans took a sip off his own and gagged.

"You picked now to prank me?!" Sans snapped.

"Pay your tab." Grillby said plainly. "Now it's half off. Only about 200 now."

Jay looked at Sans incredibly. The skeleton murmured a thanks to Grillby when he returned with non-salted tea and plate of fries.

"Why are you wearing Papyrus's scarf?" Jay asked softly. "Is he staying inside today?"

"No."

"Then were is he? I could use his, uh, how do adults say it? Excitement? Yeah. Papyrus is funny, and I could use some of that."

"He can't cheer you up any." Sans said grimly.

"Is he sick?" Jay asked, eyes wide. How would a skeleton get- he was a magic skeleton. _Don't be silly Jay. Magic skeletons are people too._

"No. No kiddo he isn't. Frisk killed him. And they are gonna pay for all of this." Sans said. The air seemed to freeze, and Jay was honestly scared of one of her few allies.


	4. Chapter 4

Jay pulled on Sans's hand gently. He let her pull his hand away from a bottle, but his eyes stayed trained on it. She didn't quite like it when any one drank. Her old mother used to, and if Jay was going to be honest with herself, she didn't like her very much. The woman was quite the... B-word. Always yelling and hitting things. The lady once killed their pet. It was a fat, ginger and white cat. The cat had wonderful blue eyes, like the sky at night, right before it turns black. She smashed it with a bottle.

"Huh, oh right. Sorry kiddo." Sans sighed. He did his best to calm down, breathing deeply and tapping his fingers on the counter. Grillby walked over but didn't do anything. Jay couldn't help but sigh. The fire he was made of gave quite the comforting aura. Grillby turned to Jay, and there was a soft crackle that followed the action. The bar carefully peered to the man of fire.

"He asked if you're okay." Sans translated, laying his head on his arm.

"Cold, but okay." Jay said softly. She gasped when Grillby's hands cupped her face. He held a very blank expression. After Jay was warm enough, he let her go and slipped away, cleaning a glass. "Why did you do that?"

Grillby turned to Jay and actually seemed to be thinking. He set the glass down carefully. The flame dipped into the kitchen and came back with a picture frame. He was standing next to a calming yellow flame person in a charming charcoal dress. Between both of them was a smaller person, a interesting mixture of the woman and Grillby's fiery colors... Which some how happens to be green. The young one was wearing a dress as well, but it was a vibrant red one. Jay was snapped out of her admiration when Grillby pointed to the small person.

"This is my daughter." He said. Jay strained to hear him, but just like his aura and his bar, his voice was comforting. "Her name is Bonny."

"Like a bonfire?" Jay asked.

"... Sure." Grillby murmured.

"She is really pretty. Is that your wife?" Jay pointed to the yellow woman.

"Yes. Her name is Kindle." Grillby pointed to his daughter and then to Jay. "You are like Bonny."

"Really? Is Bonny cool? And smart?" Jay asked excitedly.

"Yes."

"Oh. So she isn't like me then." Jay sighed. Yet she smiled at Grillby, and gave a soft chuckle. "You know, you remind me of those movie grandpa's. The one everyone likes because they care so much."

Grillby's flames turned up a notch and popped a bit. Was that a blush? He shook his head, and petted Jay's hair back. After a moment of lingering, he turned to put the picture frame back. With a laugh, Sans pulled on Jay's hand and the two walked out of the bar.

"He likes you now. Hopefully you will live so you can see him again." Sans said grimly.

"Oh." Jay stammered. He wasn't the happy, smiling skeleton that she liked. He was... Bad. Not bad like a murderer, but bad, like a dying man. Jay gripped his hand tighter. She held a breath of aggravation when he made no response to it.

Sans let out a sigh and watched his house slid into view. He opened the door while they were a few feet away, and once in, shut it manually. Jay didn't have a moment to ask how he opened the door. Sans turned and picked Jay up, only to set her on the couch. After a split second of thought, he yanked her off of it. Her clothes were wet, and she sorta smelled.

"Here, I got an idea." Sans murmured softly. He wobbled as he walked upstairs, but he managed to not fall over. He got to his room and peeled off his jacket. The cloth was moist and could use a wash. He dug through his drawers, pulling out a large, pale grey tee-shirt and a pair of his own underwear. He handed it to Jay and pointed to a door at the end of the stairs. It was more under the stairs actually. Jay waltzed over, overjoyed that she could shower for once.

She opened the door and grimaced. It was cramped and had several water stains. While it was somewhat clean, it was easy to tell it was only like this because it was hardly used. Sort of like old buildings, how they rot because no one lives there anymore.

 _Be thankful he even has one._ Jay scolded herself. _He even... Gave you... Undies. He must feel really bad. Once a girl touches your undies you can't have them back. Oh no. I might get cooties. Do it for Frisk and Papyrus. They don't believe in cooties. I hope._

After her shower, she lugged all of her belongings out to the living room and gave her dirty clothes to Sans. He took a swift shower as well, and proceeded to wash the clothes in the bathroom. The only indicator she had that he was done was that he opened the door. Although he didn't come out.

Jay had made sure to poke her head in, but he was just slowly washing the clothes. Sans hardly noticed she was there. Maybe he did. Maybe he was just ignoring her. Any option, either good or bad, would be more than possible in this situation. He really seemed empty and broken.

"Sans, are you ready to go to bed?" Jay asked with a yawn. Sans had been done with the laundry for a while. He was just, looming in the bathroom. After a moment, he shot up. The grin he held was heavily broken and his face was littered in blue again. Jay felt a part of her scream and her arms tingled to hug him. If her arms were glue, she would hug him together again.

"Yeah, I'll get you some stuff to sleep on..." Sans said drowsily. He creeped upstairs and into his room. Jay had followed, nervous he would do what the one child did.

No one knew her real name, they just called her Dust. She was dirty and pale, covered in acne and sort of slimy. It was obvious she didn't love herself or any of the other children. Dust was like Jay. They both didn't sit high on the priority list. Apparently she attempted to do bad things to herself while Jay was gone for the first time. She managed one night. Jay had found her in the back yard, a jump rope at her feet and her face in the small well. Jay remembers screaming and getting in trouble for being up. Jay attempted to tell them. She couldn't sleep that night, and she spent it all hoping they would find Dust outside. But no one saw she was out there until morning. Jay had learned what guilt and regret felt like that night. And She hated every moment of it.

Sans pulled a pillow from the bed, but froze when Jay crawled up and curled into a ball. She was facing the wall and gave a poor excuse of a breath. Sans set the pillow back and slid into bed next to her. He let her curl into his side, and let his arm be used as a pillow.

Sans coughed just a tiny bit at Jay's kindness to him. He had ignored her, and told her she would die. Yet, here she was, sleeping next to him like a child with no problems would. Maybe she didn't understand how it would end. With a moment of silence and Jay's patience, Sans gave in. For once in his life, he properly cried and mourned for Papyrus.

The skeleton kept his eyes trained on the ceiling, holding onto Jay tightly. She had fallen asleep. Jay trusted him to not hurt her.

"I promise you'll make it kiddo. Me and Pap both do." Sans whispered to the non-existent sky.

* * *

 **So, I apologize for such a long gap between these chapters. I not only had a lot to do class wise, and I really didn't like the first six times I wrote this. It was just wrong to me and if felt unnecessarily forced. Anyway, to explain the class issues: My history teacher made us find and learn a dance from the 1920's, do a poster about the 1920's (all at the same time mind you.) and I had a speech/visual aid to make about a kid I didn't know and who wouldn't talk to me, and I had to worry about my geometry grade because I hate homework and don't really do it.**

 **So yeah. Thanks for waiting I suppose. The next one shouldn't be so late, but if it is, something similar more than likely came up. I go to a rich, dumb-ass school, so the instructions are much too thorough and the good looking projects are the only ones that get good grades. I happen to fit under the 'smart and poor' category. Like, they do in fact grade on your art skills. Enough complaining from me then. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

Jay woke early, although the actual time was unknown. Sans didn't quite have a clock, and her pocket watch was buried in the hellish bottom of her bag. There was no way she would wake up Sans just to look at the time. Besides, it at least _felt_ early to Jay. There was always a distinct feeling when it came to morning. The world felt groggy and grumpy. Everyone seemed old and dead inside. The air was always cold, like it was dead as well and causing the people to play the part. It didn't warm til nine, when people were up and ready to move. They would somehow be revived of the zombie-like state they were in an hour before. Mornings were bittersweet and normally full of the silent comfort of a family lazily eating breakfast.

But they had no time for this. Breakfast was not on Jay's mind. However, it was important in her belly. Eating could be held off. Maybe.

She made sure to carefully rise and not bump into Sans. After step one was completed, Jay placed a pillow where she originally was. The heat should retain well. Then she set off for the little bathroom. Sans snorted and stirred, but did not wake. Jay truly felt bad for him, but moving on was the only option. He couldn't mourn for Papyrus forever right? There was an important task ahead. While Jay didn't want to scum to realism and the hatred that was tied with it, she knew Frisk had to be at least halted from their murderous frenzy. Frisk needed a hug and a really nice bath. With soap that didn't smell like babies and old people.

Jay groaned the moment she looked in the mirror. Her eyes were glassy and she had zombie people eyes. The ones with purple under them. The green one seemed to look misplaced. On the right, her brown eye seemed dull. Her hair was a red-blonde nest and her clothes are still somewhat disgusting. There were rips and holes that littered the outfit. Jay couldn't help but sneer in disgust. She didn't quite feel any pain that would come with her clothes being destroyed. Jay pondered if she felt like Sans, but decided that she was in better shape.

 _Did I tear my clothes? Did_ he _rip my clothes? It was an accident of course. He is nice, you have to remember that, Jay. He is just tired and sad. And really really angry. A depressed bull._

"Those are pretty gross huh kiddo?" Sans had appeared in hallway, properly dressed and not as tired looking. His grin felt real, and the satisfaction Jay got from that was nearly _unreal_. It was if her clothes and her pains didn't matter. The world seemed at ease for just a split second.

Maybe Sans wouldn't mind if she called him Dad. No, he wouldn't like that. Would he?

 _Where did that idea come from?_ Jay thought to herself, peering at her clothes again. _He doesn't love you like Toriel does. Does he? No, no he doesn't. Neither does Toriel. Not until you save them from Frisk. But you didn't save Papyrus._

"They will still fit." Jay said, holding the shirt and looking for more holes. Sans took the shirt in his hands and sighed. It was ratty, and he was already noted for depression. He didn't need others to think he was hurting Jay out of spite. It wasn't her fault, and anyone who was still alive could see she was at least attempting to help the monsters. If Toriel was still a character in the main plot, she would be with Jay. Then monsters wouldn't shoot dirty looks. They would more than likely ask why she left Asgore.

"Look. I know a short cut to MTT resort. We can get you some clothes there." Sans said, looking to the kitchen. "There is plenty of money in the swear jar. I never really gave a damn, but Pap cared that I used "proper" language. After that though, we should look for others and see if we can save them. Do you have anything that might help with that?"

"Aren't you a nerd?" Jay asked. Sans turned questioningly.

"So what if I am?"

"So you would know stuff I wouldn't! I mean, I know some plants that can help, but still." Jay explained. Sans thought for a moment. Quantum physics were not biology.

"I don't actually. Not anything besides food." Sans thought aloud. "But, let's try your plants. They're cheaper and probably store better."

"A bottle of lotion _does_ fit better than a bowl of cereal." Jay said to herself.

"Keep those clothes on. They don't look good, but it's better than clothes with holes. Maybe we can get you golf pants. They normally wear two pairs." Sans said as they made way to the kitchen, pulling money from the jar and doing a quick count.

"Why?"

"In case they get a hole in one." Sans grinned wider. Jay thought for a moment, then burst out laughing. "Come on kiddo, to MTT."

Sans took a hold of Jay's hand took a deep breath. Jay felt nothing but air and see couldn't see anything. However, where ever she was, she liked the free form air it had. It was like flying, but with no wind. It was comfy and warm, but most of all it was peaceful.

In a moment's notice, they were stand right outside the resort. Sans quickly ushered her inside. Monsters turned and glared at Jay's gross appearance. Jay just puffed her cheeks at them. Sans pulled her off to a section of the store full of child sized apparel. Most had Mettaton somewhere on the article, but clothes were clothes.

Jay pulled off a pair of long overalls and a deep green shirt. "I'll scratch him off it later."

Sans nodded in approval and marched to the counter. There was a tired looking bat monster. Her eyes were anywhere but the two.

"Excuse me I-" Sans was cut off when she snapped to attention.

"Hey there! How can I help you today?" Her smile was horrifying.

"Uh. We wanna buy these clothes." Jay pushed them onto the counter. The lady automatically flinched.

"I heard on the news..." She jogged off and was replaced with a male cat with a grin faker than plastic.

"Hey there, howdy friends! Welcome to MTT resort, how can I help you?" He grinned, causing his face to wrinkle.

"We wanna buy these..." Jay said again.

"Oh a human. Say, uh, you got a knife the other one? Could ya use it? On me?" His eyes were glassy and his teeth were clenched.

"Excuse you!" Sans snapped. "Listen here _pal_. I don't quite like that there. So if you don't wanna have a bad time, you can just check out the clothes."

"Bad time? I'm 19 and I already wasted my life!" The cat gave a laugh. He swiftly took tags off the clothes and tossed them over. "That'll be 21g."

Sans slammed the money on the counter and marched off with Jay. Once outside, they came face to face with another cat and an alligator.

"Hey wanna buy some stuff?" They asked, voices in perfect sync.

"No, not interested." Sans growled. He roughly tugged on Jay's hand, pulling her forward. He scooped up the child and tightened his grip.

Once again, Jay was in the mystery area between Sans's shortcuts. Yet, the comfort of it ended quickly. Sans set her down carefully and waved her off. Jay frowned a bit and waddled to the bathroom.

"Go get dressed kiddo. We'll get some lunch and maybe some of your plants and head out." Sans said, peering out the window. Jay huffed but did as told.

 _I wish Toriel was here._ Jay thought as she shut the door. _She could help him._

Jay slid the clothes on and smiled at the soft fabric. Jay yanked up the overalls and fiddled with the straps. It fit extremely well. Jay smiled for a moment, then frowned. She was average, so it was no surprise. Well, at least she met a skeleton that tells jokes!

Sans was sitting on the couch, eyes closed and grin small. Jay poked his chest slightly. The skeleton snapped awake and grabbed Jay's wrist roughly, yanking up and causing Jay to wail. Sans breathed heavily for a moment, his pupils gone and teeth clenched.

"Sans! Let me go! I-it hurts!" Jay whined.

Sans's pupils returned and somehow, his grin fell to a frown. It took him a moment, but he let go of Jay. She took a step back and felt tears swell. Sans shot from the couch, taking a step toward Jay, which in return, she took a step back.

"No no no no no..." Sans whispered. Sans walked faster then Jay did and managed to scoop up the child in a hug. "I'm sorry, it's just... Bad dreams?"

"You said it like a question." Jay pointed out.

"You won't understand the actual thing kiddo."

"What? Is it like timeline stuff?" Jay asked playfully, sniffing and wiping her eyes.

"Yes." Sans nodded. "It is actually."

"Like Doctor Who?"

"Who?"

"Exactly." Jay said. "So, are you Doctor Who?"

"I would be Doctor Sans." He said. "So... is this doctor an owl?"


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter has a little bit of language, don't flip out.**

* * *

After an hour of explaining Doctor Who, the two arrived at the entrance of Waterfall. Jay let her mouth fall open as the multi-colored crystals glittered and the ceiling wriggled with the reflections of the water. The bright water illuminated the room somehow. It felt as if Jay was in an aquarium.

"I know, nothing fantastic." Sans said, tightening his hand around Jay's and pulling her along. His steps were slow and cautious.

"But it is! This is so cool!" Jay exclaimed loudly.

"Not as cool as the stars I bet. It gets boring looking at these rocks after a while." Sans pointed out.

"And it is the same with stars when you are on the surface." Jay countered. "Per-speckle-tive. We see them every night."

"Perspective." Sans corrected her with a laugh. "You were close though."

"Right. So, what are these blue flowers?" She asked, pushing her hand close to it. The flower repeated what she had just said, causing Jay to leap back.

"Echo flowers. They just do what they did there." He explained, the flower repeating his words. "You can learn some of the strangest things by actually listening to them. Give 'em a poke and they just blurt out what they have heard." Sans grunted something foul, the flower repeating it loudly. Jay gasped at his choice of words, which made Sans blush a pale blue.

"T-that was the big swear word!" Jay exclaimed. "The 'f' one!"

"D-d-don't repeat that!" Sans said, pulling Jay away from the flower. "That's a grown up word."

"That's a bad word. Not a grown up word." She snapped back.

"Grown ups say what ever they want." Sans countered calmly, but he let his eyes dart around nervously.

"Oh, right." Jay said, thinking back to how many times the Orphanage lady said the bad word. "Well, do I get to say it? Because you did?"

"Not that one. Pick something else to say." He said, pupils trained on Jay.

"Damn." Jay said proudly. The skeleton gave out a breath, then laughed loudly.

"That's it kiddo? I expected worse." Sans thought for a moment. "Let's get it out of your system now. Say something worse."

"Um... Shit."

"Better." Sans was grinning widely. "Now, let's see here. Undyne normally-"

A few paces away, Undyne and Frisk were in battle. Frisk was blocking spears and panting slightly. Their concentration didn't falter. Spear after spear after spear, they blocked and dodged. Frisk had been hit very little, while Undyne was bleeding and gasping. However, the fish woman didn't give.

Jay peered up to Sans, who was growling. His head snapped up and his left eye shined. Frisk's soul was bathed in a blue light, and they were angry about it. Frisk turned her head to Sans and was ready to shout something or another, but when Sans swiped his hand left, Frisk followed. Undyne took the moment to attack, snagging Frisk was at least ten if the spears. Frisk took a blind swipe and hit Undyne. The warrior fell forward and dropped to the ground.

"I'll deal with you later..." Frisk hissed. Jay called for Frisk as they ran off, but they either didn't hear or chose not to care. Sans dragged Jay over to Undyne and began to fuss.

"So, uh, where is..." Sans was digging through Jay's bag frantically. Jay walked over to Undyne and flinched when she attempted to grab her. Undyne tried to grab Jay once again, but the child let her. Sans gazed up and reached for Jay. Undyne was nearly strangling the child. Jay squirmed and dug her hand in her bag. In the very front pocket, she always kept witch hazel and bandages, along with cloth, just in case. Sans pried Undyne from Jay which was too easy for his liking.

Jay poured the clear liquid onto the cotton padding and stuck it on a small cut on the fish woman's face. A small box appeared : **+1 hp.**

Jay pealed out the cloth and covered it in the medicine. While it wouldn't do a whole lot with big cuts, it would at least do some good. Once Sans managed to wrestle her arms up, Jay wrapped it around Undyne carefully. Another box appeared: **+25 hp.**

Undyne froze for a moment. With only 26 hp, she stood and wheezed.

"Why are you helping me? Did you? No that was some one else." She gave a sad laugh. "I almost died. Saved by a human and Sans..."

"I saved two." Jay said to herself. "I still can't help Papyrus though."

"Two?" Undyne asked. "Who was the first one?"

"Toriel." Jay said, sniffing slightly. "I didn't want to go. That's why Papyrus is dead..."

"Toriel? The ex-queen?" Undyne gasped.

"Kiddo, Papyrus you didn't save. But you saved Undyne and Tori. You pretty much saved me. I think you're okay." Sans said softly. "I miss him, but if we can prevent more deaths, let's."

"I can't believe the goober is gone." Undyne whispered. "It's too quiet around here without him."

"I thought he was a dragon." Jay said suddenly. "Goobers are candy, candy is sweet, sweets are good, and dragons are good if they sounded like him."

Undyne stared at Jay blankly, while Sans laughed at the nostalgia of it all.

"This isn't a time to joke about him you know!" Undyne snapped suddenly. "He died because of you humans!"

"I... I know!" Jay hiccuped and sobbed immediately. Sans shot Undyne a sour look, and picked up Jay.

"This human just saved you, Tori, me, and is trying to stop Frisk. She could have stayed and let us all die. Be grateful Undyne. If we were any later, you would have been dust by now!" Sans was rattling, but his voice was steady. "I would be a bit kinder."

"Why do you care?" She snapped back. "Asgore needs one more human soul anyway! We can give her soul to him before Frisk gets there, and save all of us!"

"He doesn't need seven!" Sans snapped. Undyne paused and thought.

"Yes he does. He wouldn't lie-"

"He did." Sans sighed. "I've been through it before, he only needs one. He is just reluctant."

"Well... Well..." Undyne seemed stumped.

"Let's just go Sans. She doesn't like us." Jay murmured.

"Seems that way." Sans started to walk off, ignoring the sounds of Undyne's boots hitting the floor.

"With the way you treat her, she might as well call you Dad." Undyne grunted. Sans stiffened but kept walking. Jay buried her face in his hood and sighed silently.

 _He really would hate that wouldn't he._ Jay pondered to herself. _I shouldn't be so hurt inside. Why am I?_

The walk was quiet and uncomfortable. Undyne seemed to calm down and Sans was no longer tense though. However, Jay felt sore inside. She just wanted to nap. Maybe she would. Jay was warm and comfortable, and Sans didn't seem to mind carrying her. Jay gripped onto Sans's shoulders slightly and let herself doze off. At least she wouldn't have to worry about the awkwardness anymore.

* * *

"Hey kiddo, time to wake now." Sans was poking her carefully, his smile wide. That wasn't any different than his normal grin however. Jay rubbed her eyes and sighed. Undyne was to her left, and an old turtle to her right.

"Can't believe ya lost Undyne." The turtle cooed. "These humans are hard ta understand though."

Undyne grunted, but didn't make any attempt to lash back. Sans had a half amused grin on his face. Jay crawled off of Sans but winced when she landed on the cold stone. How a skeleton managed to be warmer than the floor was beyond her. The turtle snickered at Jay.

"Right! I have a few apples left. Some tea too. Not good on the tongue but food is food." He said. He attempted to stand but Undyne beat him to it. She handed out the apples and then the tea.

Jay took a sip and shivered. It was disgusting. She sort of wished Grillby would appear out of nowhere with real food. She noticed the turtle watching her, so she took another sip.

"You like it?" He asked with a grin.

"I-it's really g-great." She hissed. He barked out a laugh.

"I don't like it too much either. Sells well though, for some reason." The old man replied. "Ain't nothing ta my taste. Too salty."

"It's like a salt lick!" Jay exclaimed finally, confident in her opinion.

"A what?" Undyne asked.

"Salt licks? They are put in barns. Big block of salt for horses. Or was it cows? I don't really know why they exist. Kinda pointless in my opinion." Jay explained.

"Why do cows need salt blocks?" Sans asked.

"I don't know. I thought horses and cows liked sugar. Sometimes you could feed them little sugar cubes. Then they might lick your hand. It's not as slimy as people describe it as." Jay sighed. "They always judge it. They have never done it, so why people say they know is stupid. They just wanna look cool."

"Huh." Undyne huffed. "Well, it's nice to know they still do pointless stuff too."

"Pointless?"

"Yeah. I mean, there are these things, Temmies. Pretty pointless." Undyne said. "They just sort of loiter, and they don't really help anyone. They're sorta stupid."

"We should go say hi!" Jay exclaimed.

"Why?" Sans asked.

"I don't know. Why not?" Jay shrugged. Sans stood and brushed off his shorts.

"Alright then. To Temmie Village." Sans stretched and took Jay's hand, leaving the two behind.

"Wait a minute!" Undyne snapped, rushing to catch up.

The old turtle laughed and waddled behind the store counter. "We'll be okay." He said. "Maybe King Fluffybuns will be saved too. Then we can go free."


	7. Chapter 7

Undyne trudged through the water easily, laughing at Jay and Sans, who were pulling themselves through. Sans's clothes were heavy with water and Jay was almost too short to cross. With some help from Undyne, they were lifted from the pool and onto dry land. Only there was more water to cross. The guard grinned and hauled them across easily, one under each arm.

¨Wow! You're really strong! How did Frisk manage to beat you?" Jay asked, then froze. ¨Sorry! That was so mean! I'm sorry Undyne!¨

Undyne huffed and dropped the two. ¨How they beat me is hard to understand. It was like they knew all my attacks!¨ Undyne punched a blue mushroom, which made a path appear. ¨I told Alphys to tell Asgore to absorb the souls he already has." She punched another mushroom, earning a squeak from it. ¨I hope he will actually listen to me. The big lug of fluff needs the help. I mean, he is really strong, but if that... freak... managed to beat me, it must be some sort of demon.¨

Undyne had looped around and punched one last mushroom. Then she turned again, going down the previous path. Jay frowned when wet dust stuck to her shoes. It was all too heartbreaking.

They were led into a small cave, with a box and a shop in it. It was empty, except the shop keeper and an odd Temmie in the wall. Jay was petting the Temmie in the wall as the two adults spoke (or at least attempted) to speak to the Temmie in the shop. After a while, Jay pulled the Temmie from the wall.

¨Jay, come on, we're leaving.¨ Sans called. Jay dropped the monster and trotted over.

After wandering the path again, they made it to an area made of wooden boards. Then after that, they saw a bridge. It seemed to go across an endless pit. It was eerily silent. There was soft chatter ahead which made Jay's heart fall out of place and into the pit. On the bridge was Frisk and a small monster child. Frisk gave a sick grin and stepped closer to it.

¨I-if you w-wanna hurt anyone else, y-you'll have to go through me.¨ It cried. Frisk raised their hand and took a swipe at the child.

But Undyne got in the way.

¨Undyne! You're hurt!¨

¨I'm fine, go!¨ Undyne watched the kid scurry past them, and hit the bridge's wooden floor roughly. ¨Y-you... You're gonna have to try harder than that! You think that just because you almost managed the first time, you think you can kill me a second time?¨

Undyne seemed to nearly turn to dust, but her soul was in tact. Her body seemed to piece itself together and her eye patch disappeared. Her armor was different now. It was stronger, scarier, and much more promising.

¨Undyne!¨ Sans snapped. ¨Come back!¨

¨Not til this kid is dead!¨ She snarled. With a swipe of a spear, Frisk's bright red soul turned a vibrant green. Frisk had been given a shield, and the onslaught began. Spears were flung rapidly and from random directions. Each one, Frisk managed to stop. Undyne swiped with a spear and the soul was red once more. With a smirk from Frisk, they dodged a spear. It was knocked off course, and Undyne was too blind with anger to notice. Jay gasped and the world seemed to go in slow motion. Sans turned his head to Jay, eye sockets wide.

His hand just grazed her skin when she was hit with it. Jay felt a huge force in her chest and a crack form on her soul. The brown heart shivered and didn't shatter, but it hurt to look at it. Jay was left with one hp, and she didn't have determination like Frisk did.

 _Toriel. Toriel I'm sorry. I... I wanna go home. With you. I'm done._ Jay thought. _No, no. No, you can keep going... Maybe._

Undyne froze and snapped her attention to Jay. Frisk didn't swipe or attack, they just ran away.

¨No no no!" Sans was hovering over Jay, pupils flickering over the half cracked soul. The heart was shrouded in blue and was firmly pushed together by Sans's magic. It made Jay feel warm and cared for. As long as Frisk wasn't close, she could stay like this forever.

¨I didn't-¨ Undyne was ready to defend herself, but silenced at Sans's pupil-less glare.

¨Shut up and get her some damn food!¨ He snapped. Undyne darted to the bag and dumped it out.

¨I feel dizzy." Jay groaned. ¨How does Frisk do it? They must be really strong.¨

¨Hush.¨ Sans snapped. ¨Eat the apple.¨ He kept his gaze trained on Jay as she ate. With a sigh, she was at 19 health. After a scare like that and having been so close to death, 19 was fantastic.

¨I'm sorry.¨ Undyne whispered. Sans seemed displeased, and Jay frowned softly. She was upset, but so was Undyne. Jay decided there was nothing wrong with being the better person.

¨I know you didn't mean too. I'm okay, see? It only hurt... well it hurt a lot but I'm not dead!¨ Jay waved her hand at Undyne. ¨But, are you okay? You seem tired.¨

¨I'm dying...¨ She murmured. ¨This form is a family thing. When we use it, it is for one last battle, and we die after...¨ Her voice was weak, and her grasp was clammy. ¨Take my dust to the end kid. I wanna see their face when you win.¨

Undyne laughed a bit and slumped over. Jay gasped and cried the second she turned to a pile of white and green dust. Sans rubbed Jay's back as the child sobbed. He took a moment to ponder. Why Jay was here was odd enough. But if Frisk is playing genocide, and Jay was attempting a pacifist run, would that mean the two would switch places one day?

Sans thought about Undyne for a moment, and turned to the items on the ground. He picked up a small, plastic box and looked to Jay.

¨It was for my bandages, but we can out her in it.¨ Jay whined. Sans let her cry as he carefully slid the dust into the box and pushing on the top tightly. After it was all said and done, Sans held into Jay.

¨Maybe they will reset early...¨ Sans groaned.

¨Reset?¨ Jay asked, wiping her face on her sleeve.

¨Yeah. Frisk has this world wrapped around their little finger. It sucks really. But, if they reset, Pap and Undyne will come back. They all will.¨ Sans explained grimly.

¨What if they are nice? Do they reset?¨ Jay asked.

¨You answered your own question.¨ Sans joked. ¨But, yeah.¨

¨Why would they?¨ Jay snapped. ¨Everyone would be happy, and even if they went back to the Orphanage with me, they have a lot of families who want them!¨

¨Orphanage? You don't?¨ Sans thought for a moment, a look of surprise on his face. ¨I see.¨

¨It isn't-oh who am I kidding? It really sucked there. But Frisk has a bunch of rich families who want them! They can talk to the deaf kids, read with the blind ones, and don't get in trouble often! They are good at math and puzzles and coloring! Why do they not want to be with a family?¨ Jay tossed her hands up and slammed them on the floor. ¨Frisk is... Stupid! Really really stupid! Ungrateful and stupid!¨

¨Hey now!¨ Sans sighed. ¨Calm down a bit. I have an idea.¨

¨What?¨ Jay asked.

¨I want you to tell me about a specific spot on the surface. Be really detailed and very precise.¨ Sans leaned back and shut his eyes.

¨There is part of the backyard, Frisk hates it but I like it. There are a lot of trees. It has a big wire fence around it. It is possible to climb the fence, that's how I made it out. The holes are diamond shaped though, so my fingers fall into the corners and it kinda hurts. Same with my feet. My toes hardly fit in the hole. It's kinda small. But next to the fence, is a big oak tree. Really big. It took five kids to go all the way around it. Well, one was bending his elbows. I'm super good at climbing, and there are little stick-stumps, and I can use them to go up. They cut the low branches off so we don't climb too high, but I'm super good. I can go twice the Orphange Lady's height. There is a large hole in the tree. I can sit in it. It's maybe two feet across. It's tight but it's not too bad.¨

¨What else? What about the ground?¨ Sans asked.

¨Really long grass. But it isn't soft, tickle-your-ankles grass. It's kind of thick and stiff. It sorta hurts. Not like crab-grass, but it's like having invisible paper-cuts on your feet. It's like gloomy, dark green, summer grass.¨

¨Right. Anything else?¨

¨You can see into my room from the tree. I have a blanket over my window.¨ Jay murmured.

¨Perfect. Now, let's beat Frisk to MTT resort.¨ Sans said, folding his hands in thought.

* * *

 **Excuse me while I fangirl over my five reviews. I don't know, I just feel proud when a single person reviews. All of them have kind and it's too much. Too bad it takes me a day to decide if it is sarcasm or not. Anyway, thanks for pointing out grammar mistakes and such. And to whomever left the guest review or whatever, I would love to hear about the oc. Great minds think alike right?**

 **So, someone tell me I suck so my ego goes down.**


	8. Chapter 8

Sans held into Jay's hand once again. ¨Brace yourself.¨ He warned.

Jay closed her eyes and felt the sensation of floating. When she attempted to listen to the peaceful silence, she was sure she could hear some sort of garbled speak. Her feet hit solid ground, but her mind seemed to be reeling. Sans seemed nervous, holding on to the child so she didn't fall over.

¨Huh. Weird...¨ Jay murmured. ¨I thought I heard talking.¨

Sans oddly glared at the child for a split second. ¨I suppose I should tell you the plan.¨ Sans sat down by the door and patted the ground next to him. ¨Your part is very important Jay, understand?¨ Jay plopped down next to him and nodded. ¨So, here is your part. I need you to distract Frisk. Talk to them and be nice. You won't have an issue with that would you? Once Frisk is distracted, I'm gonna grab them and port both of you to the orphanage. That will force them to reset. Then everyone will come back. Maybe you will too, I'm not sure.¨

¨Do you want me to come back?¨ Jay asked softly.

¨If Frisk does a pacifist run, absolutely.¨ Sans leaned on the wall and let out a puff of air. ¨If not, well, I don't want to see you go through this again. I'm more than glad to know Frisk won't openly attack you. But why is a question I'd like answered.¨

¨Maybe they think I'm a friend? They never really talked to me though. Always gave me dirty looks.¨ Jay whispered. ¨Should I persuade Frisk to do a pacifist run?¨

¨Yeah, that would be great. And if Frisk listens, you could visit more.¨ Sans said. ¨Pap... He really liked you ya know? Just met you, and he just... 'I wanna hold the human! The one seems familiar but the red one looks new! It looks softer. I like its eyes. Sans! Sans could we keep it? We can name it Ginger! Like a kitty!'¨ Sans mimicked. Jay felt her heart drop for some reason.

¨I wish I got a chance to know him more.¨ Jay flopped over on Sans. ¨He seemed like so much fun.¨

¨Boy, lemme tell you. Pap was, no, _is_ the coolest guy you're ever going to meet.¨ Sans sighed wistfully. ¨He helped Frisk so many times...¨

There was a sound of soft pattering, a scream, and then a giggle. Sans's pupils vanished and he darted to the side, out of view. Jay felt her body freeze in fear as Frisk turned the corner.

¨Frisk...¨ Jay whispered.

¨Ah, Jay! About time!¨ They announced gleefully. ¨You finally ditched the skeleton! Or is Sans lurking around here?¨ Frisk glanced around, eyes narrowed. ¨No. Odd. Or, did he leave you?¨

¨H-he left me.¨ Jay spat out, burying her face in her knees. She looked up after a moment to see Frisk frowning with concern.

¨He did? Like, he really did?¨ They asked, astonished.

¨Yeah.¨ Jay whispered. ¨He said that if I wasn't gonna help him kill you, he would leave.¨ _Please sound believable!_

Frisk walked over to Jay and crouched down. Jay was sure her heart would jump out of her chest and nail Frisk in the face.

¨Jay, I want to know, if you know, why I'm doing this.¨ Frisk sat in front of Jay.

¨No, I don't.¨ Jay murmured. Sans had began to creep out of his hiding spot.

¨They don't like us Jay. Why do you think they attack us right away? I didn't provoke any Froggits or Vulkins or Shyrin. They attacked me. I didn't want to hurt Toriel, but she wouldn't let me leave.¨ Frisk explained. Jay felt her mouth open slightly, and from the corner of her eye, she could tell Sans was nervous.

¨That's silly.¨ Jay shivered.

¨Why do you think Sans is being so nice? He has hurt me a lot you know. You were there when he attacked me at Waterfall. Papyrus attacked me on the edge of Snowdin too.¨ Frisk took a hold of Jay's hand. ¨I didn't want to kill him. Sans, he... He is keeping you. Either to experiment on if they make it out, or to use your soul to break the barrier if I beat them.¨ Frisk sighed. ¨I... I saw the room behind the house. There is a machine. It harvests souls.¨

¨H-h-how d-do you kn-know?¨ Jay was shaking and on the verge of tears.

¨There is a blueprint. In odd writing. It was his dad's. He collected souls. Sans onl-¨ Frisk was cut off as their soul was enveloped in blue. They were flung away from Jay, leaving both children dazed. Jay gasped and began to cry. Frisk snarled, pulling the knife form their back pocket. There was a crowd that formed behind the three. Once the knife was pulled, they began to either slink around the fight or hide in the resort.

¨Don't you dare!¨ Sans was seething. The magic in his eye burned a vibrant cyan and flashed yellow when his fingers flexed.

¨Why wouldn't I tell her the truth Sans?¨ Frisk teased.

¨You're lying to her!¨ Sans snapped. Jay gave a whine and scooted into the wall.

¨You're scaring her!¨ Frisk countered. Sans's magic faltered as he peered to Jay. Frisk let out a heart filled laugh.

¨What's so funny?¨ The skeleton took a step forward, eye sockets narrowing.

¨The fact that you won't comfort her. See Jay? He does hate you.¨ Frisk exclaimed. ¨But I don't. I want to help get out of here. I've made it easier to exit the underground.¨

¨D-do you really hate me Sans?¨ Jay moaned out, eyes spilling tears. Sans snapped his head to her and let his jaw fall open.

¨No no! Never! Please don't listen to them Jay.¨ Sans felt his magic dim once again. At this rate, he was an open target.

Frisk quickly marched over to Jay and grabbed her hand. Jay was hauled up and slammed against the wall. Frisk pushed their hand over her chest and her soul was presented.

¨Smells like coffee.¨ Frisk muttered, holding the knife to it. ¨Sans, if you do care, I'll need you to calm the magic down a bit. Unless... you want Jay to have a bad time?¨

Sans quickly silenced the magic. He held up his hands in defeat. Jay felt her body tingle, and watched Frisk tense.

Jay was determined to help.

Jay took a fist full of Frisk's hair and yanked back. Frisk dropped the knife in hopes to pulled Jay's hand off. Sans used his magic to fling the knife away and jogged over to the two children. He slammed his hands on each child's shoulder.

The voices in Jay's ears seemed to be screaming at her.

¨Let go.¨ They screeched. Jay felt her fingers numb and her eyes seemed to fog. For a moment, there was white noise.

And then there was nothing.

* * *

 **To answer a question, I don't have an update schedule because of school and my ability to catch every sickness that floats in said school. I could try to make it a weekly thing, but it might not be a strict schedule. For example, from the time I am posting this, I was sick for five days and still am. Once this blows over and I can think again, I'll try to make it a goal to write a chapter once a week. My apologies!** **(シ_ _)シ**


	9. Chapter 9

**Minor bulling warning: Physical body/Gender identity**

Jay felt her face slam onto something hard, heard Sans scream no, and was greeted by the nothingness again. This time the nothingness was warmer. Like there was sunlight heating up one side of their face. There was red seeping through her eyelids, which somewhat comforted Jay. It was familiar. However, Jay couldn't open her eyes or even move her body. She wanted to wake up, but couldn't.

* * *

¨You always do this Jay!¨ A child snapped.

¨Yeah, quit taking our stuff and putting it in the tree!¨ Another snarled.

¨Make me!¨ Jay barked and chucked the small box from the tree and over the fence.

¨You piece of shit!¨ The two kept shouting curses while they marched off to fetch the item. Jay peered down and noticed Frisk, staring up at them.

¨What?¨ Jay asked playfully. ¨You gonna make fun of my eyes too? If you do, your stuff is coming up here with me!¨

¨Temerity.¨ Frisk said. ¨Excessive confidence and boldness.¨

¨What about it?¨ Jay asked, crawling down a few branches.

¨You have quite the temerity when provoked.¨ Frisk murmured.

¨And?¨ Jay crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

¨Nothing really. It just makes me determined.¨ Frisk turned and started to walk off.

¨Determined to do what?¨ Jay called after them.

¨Succeed.¨ Frisk smiled as they slid inside the ratty orphanage.

* * *

Jay shot up from her bed with a gasp. Wait... her bed? Jay peered at the clock on the wall and released a shaky breath. It was seven in the morning. Jay peeled the covers off and quickly began to fill her bag with her hiking items. Flashlight, little watch, more containers for dust this time. Once all the items were packed, Jay took a moment to assess what was going on. Her room was empty, that was no surprise. She never had a roommate, but that was a plus in Jay's mind.

Jay opened the door of her room and peered out into the hall. A girl yawned and trotted down the stairs. The feeling of déjá vu was almost suffocating. Jay slid down the banister and landed on the main floor with a soft thud. She peered around once again. Chip and Molly playing connect four, Rachel coloring, Matthew braiding Rachel's hair. This was all normal everyday stuff.

She paused for a moment to pull up her socks like she did every day, but when she looked up, she was face to face with Frisk.

¨Frisk are-¨

¨Are you going to follow me again?¨ Frisk growled. ¨Planning to ruin my run? Just let me get it out of my system.¨

¨What? I-it isn't a game! Killing them isn't a game Frisk. It's murder.¨ Jay hissed loudly, drawing attention from those in the room.

¨You... Just. Piss. Off.¨ Frisk pushed Jay over and marched outside. Jay darted upstairs to grab her bag and her sandals, then outside. Her nightgown fluttered as she ran toward Frisk. They flipped over the fence, giving Jay the finger before darting away.

Jay dropped her bag and climbed over. She didn't need it that much. _Not this time!_

Jay dropped to the ground and scraped her hands and knees. She didn't feel it. Instead, she ran faster. Her mind was locked on stopping Frisk. She darted around trees and leaped over bushes and roots. Birds were singing, but the tune seemed dreadful. It was as if the birds knew Frisk would kill them. The mourning doves were loud and the soprano of the robins were surprisingly buried under the contralto. They knew. The birds were singing for the monsters, Jay could feel it.

Jay managed to just catch up to Frisk. The ground was sloped upward, and thick mud made from morning dew would be helpful in slowing them down. Using this to her advantage, Jay snagged their ankle and pulled. Frisk dropped down into the mud, but quickly snapped their other foot down onto Jay's wrist. She gave a yell, eyes glassing with tears. Frisk charged ahead, Jay close behind.

Jay grabbed onto Frisk's waist a few moments later and let her legs go limp. Frisk tried to peel her fingers off, but made no other attempt than that. Jay let go once they entered the cave. Frisk now stood at the edge of the hole, eyes narrowed and teeth barred like an animal.

Jay charged past Frisk, startling the child. Time seemed to slow as Frisk watched Jay turn awkwardly in the air. They watched in fear as her hand reached out for Frisk, as if they didn't want to go alone. Frisk felt their heart throb for a moment, body turning to maybe grab her hand.

At the last moment, Jay took hold of the back of Frisk's shirt. The two held onto each other as they fell, Frisk feeling a slightly different fear than before.

¨Oh my goodness!¨ A voice shrieked from below. It was Toriel.

The two children were full of adrenaline. The fall hardly seemed to affect them. Flowers were flattened and pulled from the ground as the scuffle quickly began.

Jay pulled Frisk's hair and Frisk sunk her teeth in Jay's arm. Fists were flying and blood was being spilled. Toriel gave another shriek, attempting to pull the two apart.

¨I won't let you attack them again! Papyrus and Undyne didn't deserve to die because you felt angry!¨ Jay snapped, raking her nails across Frisk's collarbone.

¨Leave me alone!¨ Frisk wiggled out of Toriel's grasp. Jay pushed the goat-woman off, standing in front of her.

¨Not until you see what you have done!¨ Jay was breathing heavily and her green eye was swollen and blackened.

¨Stop you two!¨ Toriel gave one last cry, unleashing a magic wall of fire in front of the two. ¨Who are you? What is going on?¨

¨Y-you don't remember me?¨ Jay turned to Toriel, hurt and confusion smeared across her face.

¨They never do!¨ Frisk explained. ¨You're new as well, so it will be awhile til you're etched into their brains a bit. Maybe Sans will remember you. He is quick to catch on. Too quick.¨

¨Look!¨ Toriel snapped. ¨I don't know what is going on, but we can solve this peacefully, can't we?¨

¨No!¨ Jay whined. ¨They killed you!¨

¨B-but I am right here, my child.¨ Toriel seemed slightly agitated, as if she knew she was part of a dumb prank.

¨I saved you! B-b-but that doesn't fix the fact you killed Papyrus! O-or Undyne! You're still a murderer. I don't care how many times you r-reset or how many times you do a p-pacifist r-run or whatever.¨ Jay felt tears run down her cheeks and an unfamiliar burn in her belly. ¨I will remember. I will remind you. I will haunt you. You killed the ones who showed you kindness. The ones who wanted to help you.¨

¨So-¨ Frisk was silenced when Jay's soul appeared before them.

¨I _hate_ you!¨ Jay yowled. A thin crack had formed on her soul, and the glow it gave off dulled a considerable amount.

* * *

¨Leave me alone!¨ Frisk snapped, slapping away a hand from one of the older kids.

¨Come on, you go to school with us? Show us the orphanage.¨ They sneered.

¨No! You'll just do bad stuff to it. Y-¨ Frisk was flipped around and yanked up by the front of their shirt.

¨Any cash on ya orphan? Wha-? Yo, dude.¨ One had pushed his hand into Frisk's pocket and froze.

¨What are you doing?¨ The other asked roughly.

¨I think the kid is a both.¨ A grin spread across their face. ¨You a she-male?¨

¨Leave me alone!¨ Frisk flailed and screamed, but no one came.

¨You-Ow! The hell?¨ The boy had been hit with a rock. HE turned to the ally way. There was Jay, a make-shift sling shot in one hand, and a large chunk of broken glass in the other.

¨Put them down!¨ Jay snapped. ¨That was your only warning!¨

¨Or what?¨ They dropped Frisk and took a step closer.

Jay pushed the glass into the pocket and pulled back. The teens paled for a moment and stepped back.

¨You wouldn't!¨

¨I would! I was really hoping you guys were playing a game, but I can see I was wrong. Now, go away!" Jay snapped. The bullies peered to each other.

¨Whatever!¨ The tallest one marched off. ¨I don't need glass in my eyes.¨

¨What the? Come back here! Ugh!¨ The shorter one jogged off as well.

¨You okay?¨ Jay walked over and helped Frisk up.

¨Yeah. You're Jay?¨

¨Yeah. And you're Frisk.¨ Jay shrugged and turned away. ¨We better head back. I, uh, know a short cut. Although, we have to go over some fences. It isn't too bad.¨

¨Why did you help me?¨ Frisk asked, head cocked in confusion.

¨I try to see the best in things. I mean, what's it called? Opt-o-mist-tum? I've told I have that.¨ Jay pushed on Frisk's rear and then their feet so they could go over the first wire fence.

¨Oh.¨ Frisk watched Jay drop to the ground. ¨Thank you.¨

¨By the way... If you don't mind me asking? Do go by yes or no?¨

¨Huh?¨

¨If you have both. On T.V sometimes they have both and they say that have no gender. Are you a yes or a no?¨ Jay asked softly. ¨I don't wanna mix it up or anything.¨

¨No is just fine.¨ Frisk said with a kind smile.

¨Perfect.¨ Jay said loudly. ¨Frisk, I think we could be great friends.¨

* * *

Frisk seemed utterly shocked at Jay. Frisk had been told a lot of things, but they had never had a human say that they hated them. Let alone one who tried to be their friend, even after they had moved away from them. Jay had been clingy at the orphanage. But she had no one else. Frisk thought for a moment and shuddered. Now they had no one to go to on the surface.

¨That's my fault.¨ Frisk said to themself.

¨Yes it is your fault!¨ Jay screamed. ¨I hate you! You worthless murderer!¨

Frisk could hear sobbing from across the fire wall, but they could also hear the gleeful giggle of the child in their mind.

For once in Frisk's life, they felt ready to give up.


	10. Chapter 10

Toriel had attempted to comfort Jay, but kept trailing off and looking at Frisk. They were just standing there, expression blank and eyes watery. Once Jay had calmed somewhat, Toriel slowly walked over to Frisk.

¨My child, you have caused her great pain. For what exactly, I still do not quite understand. But, if you would, maybe apologize? The little heart is their-¨ Toriel was cut off by a soft murmur from Frisk. ¨What did you say, my child?¨

¨I know. I know all of it.¨ Frisk said again. ¨Please. I can't do this anymore. Toriel, take my soul to Asgore. I'm done playing.¨

Everything in that moment seemed to freeze. Jay was staring wide-eyed at Frisk, who just hung their head.

¨No, no!¨ Toriel hugged Frisk and rubbed small circles on their back. ¨There is no way I would ever do that!¨

¨Do it.¨ Frisk said. Their voice was brisk and sharp.

¨No. It is okay. You won't have to encounter him.¨ Toriel soothed.

¨This isn't a choice you get to make!¨ Frisk screamed, pushing Toriel away. ¨It's mine! I'm giving my soul to Asgore and you all can go free!¨

¨Frisk! You are over-reacting!¨ Jay said.

¨Then what am I supposed to do Jay?¨ Frisk sobbed. ¨What am I supposed to do? I don't know anymore. She keeps-Chara won't leave me alone! But I don't want to lose you either. I was already so close. I... I don't know w-what to do!¨

Jay felt the crack in her soul deepen. This isn't what she wanted.

 _You messed up big time..._ Jay could only pick that one thought from the rest. The other thoughts were dashing around in some sort of panic. Jay shook her head and thought about her options. There really was no good answer to this. She had told Frisk she hated them, and Frisk had lost hope. There was no apologizing for something of that extremity. But they wanted an answer. Toriel did not know what was truly going on, which was not any sort of help. Jay felt nothing but regret.

Of all the things Jay counted as morals, words and actions were top priority. Words didn't hurt less than actions, actions didn't hurt less than words. Both were to be carried with sentimental value. A simple 'I love you' was to be treasured, even if the love did not live on through life. Both could heal, both could destroy. And Jay destroyed Frisk with both.

¨Frisk...¨ Jay sniffed and peered to her fellow child. ¨We're gonna fix this. Together. I won't make you promise to truly keep it that way. But, for the sake of everyone, or just for you, please, fix this.¨

¨What about you? What if I fix it for you?¨ Frisk asked softly.

¨Then you are fixing it for a very odd person. But if it is for the better, than let's do it.¨ Jay said, a soft smile on her face. ¨Let's fix all of it. We can act like it never happened. I never hated you for one second, and you never hurt anyone.¨

¨Will you stop hating me, if I fix this?¨ Frisk asked, head down.

¨Absolutely.¨ Jay grinned. ¨Come on Frisk, we have monsters to free.¨

Toriel felt something inside her burn with pride. She did not remember these children, or what they were fighting each other for, but to see them forgive? It made an old heart like her's blossom with hope.

¨May I, go with you?¨ Toriel asked, a blush forming on her face. ¨I... I wish to go visit someone.¨

¨Yeah.¨ Frisk said.

¨Come along Goat-Mom!¨ Jay screamed over Frisk. ¨Adventure is just beyond a door!¨

Toriel laughed loudly. Once she stood, she grabbed onto both the children's hands and marched along the path leading deeper into the ruins. ¨There are some puzzles here, and they might be- they should be fun. I have a feeling you can solve them.¨

* * *

Toriel opened the door that lead out to the rest of the underground. The cold wind slapped her, causing her to shiver. The snow was bright, nearly blinding. It was beautiful.

¨Come on Mom!¨ Frisk pulled on her hand and dragged her down the path. After several steps, and stick cracked behind the three. Toriel gasped and peered around, eyes narrowed.

¨You better show yourself! It is rude to scare people!¨ Toriel snapped into the woods. A deep chuckle sounded for behind her, causing Toriel to jump. ¨Absolutely rude!¨

¨Well, I'd ask you to shake my hand, but because we're already pals, I think it would be _palm_ -less.¨ Sans joked, eyes half-lidded and grin lazy.

¨Y-you are the man from... Oh dear! I suppose... Ugh! My name is Toriel!¨ She finally collected her words and smiled warmly.

¨Name's Sans. Sans the skeleton.¨ He grinned wider and peered to the kids. ¨And you two are?¨ Sans asked, crossing his arms and giving them a hand.

¨Frisk, and this is Jay.¨ They said, taking one. Jay shook his hand roughly, eyes glittering with tears.

¨Uh, kid, you okay?¨ Sans asked, tilting his head.

¨Perfect.¨ Jay sniffed. ¨Now! Why don't we all to to Grillby's and look for Papyrus!¨

Frisk paled and looked to Sans. His grin was fake and his pupils gone. He was so confused it hurt Frisk to look at him.

¨How do you-?¨ Sans stopped when he felt Toriel grip his shoulder tightly.

¨A little more friendly please.¨ She hissed. ¨I will have Frisk explain what is going on when we find this 'Grillby's' place. They seem to know a lot about what is going on. Right Frisk?¨

¨Y-yeah!¨ Frisk nodded quickly. ¨Jay wait a second!¨

Frisk started to trot through the snow to catch up. Only a few step were made before they paused.

¨Sans! Look I found a human!¨ Papyrus lifted a smiling Jay in his arms. ¨I will call it Ginger! Ginger is very giggly Sans! We should keep it!¨

¨Uh, bro, but-¨

¨Oh! I can't keep Ginger! I would have to give them to Undyne so I can join the guard! Nyhoo hoo! This is a difficult decision! I will ask the human! Human! I would like it very much if you stayed with me and lazybones over there! How does that sound?¨

¨Great!¨ Jay couldn't keep the grin off her face.

¨Fantastic! Sans, recalibrate your puzzles so we can catch the next human!¨ Papyrus posed, slamming his fist on his hand. ¨We can have our pet human and I can join the guard! It is a win-win!¨

¨Caught that human you wanted bro.¨ Sans said, rolling his eyes. ¨That was easy. I guess I didn't have to put much _backbone_ into it!¨

¨Sans! Stop boondoggling and making stupid puns! We must put the humans in the garage-er prison cell!¨ Papyrus slung Jay over his shoulder and darted over to grab Frisk. Once Frisk was under his arm, he set off toward Snowdin.

¨My bro is pretty cool, huh Toriel?¨ Sans asked, walking in the other direction. ¨You might wanna catch up with them you know.¨

Toriel laughed and began to speed walk. The path didn't change at all. Just as she remembered.


	11. Chapter 11

Jay wasted no time when it came to befriending Papyrus. His attitude was like hers, with the optimism and the ability to see the best in others, even if it really isn't there. It was almost painful to think that she missed out on a friendship like this. But Jay was friends with him now, and that was what mattered. They all sat at Grillby's. Frisk had been explaining the situation to Sans and Toriel, both listening patiently.

¨I figured someone was doing something like that.¨ Sans said. ¨There was an anomaly in the space-time continuum.¨

¨The what?¨ Toriel asked, eyebrows raised.

¨Uh, timelines and such. I suppose the kid was behind it.¨ Sans shrugged. ¨It's really complicated. Yet, if we have found our source we could just end it.¨

¨But Flowey is another one who can fiddle with the resets.¨ Frisk pointed out. ¨He is really persuasive too. Very evil, but devilishly clever.¨

¨Flowey? He is the flower in the ruins right?¨ Toriel asked. ¨The one I had to chase off?¨

¨Yes. He is also-uh...¨ Frisk sighed and rested their face on their palm. ¨If I am telling you all of this now, I suppose that I could... Flowey is also Asriel.¨

¨Asriel? No! No that is impossible!¨ Toriel snapped. ¨My son... H-he died a long time ago. He is not an evil flower!¨

¨Wait a second Tori.¨ Sans leaned closer to Frisk, eyes closed and teeth clenched. ¨Explain how you figured that out.¨

¨After a normal run, as I call it, you can do true pacifist. To do so, you have to fight Flowey, who kills Asgore.¨ Frisk put their hand on Toriel's, hoping to comfort her from the shock that came with that statement. ¨Then, the second time, if I were to walk back to MTT resort, Papyrus and Undyne call. Of course, to do that, I have to date Papyrus and befriend Undyne.¨

¨Date?¨ Sans asked, eye-bone raised.

¨It didn't go far. I was friend-zoned.¨ Frisk waved a hand dismissively. ¨But, if I go back, I get a letter from Undyne. I give it to Alphys and go on a role-playing date with her. Undyne and Alphys go on a real date and Papyrus is a third-wheel, then I go back to Asgore's. Papyrus calls everyone together, and oops, Flowey was the one who told him to gather everyone. Then, I fight Flowey/Asriel. Then I send him away and you all go free.¨

¨Complicated. I will assume that the Asriel fight takes place when we all black out. There are snippets I can remember, but that one is one that never stays. I think I understand some.¨ Sans folded his hands together in thought. ¨I guess I would help if we didn't black out.¨ He chuckled ruefully.

¨Well, with your 1 hp, I don't think-¨ Frisk paused and peered to Sans; his were pupils gone and his face was flushed with blue. ¨Sorry.¨

¨Have you fought my child?¨ Toriel hissed, all discomfort gone.

¨You're gonna get it Sans!¨ Jay laughed.

¨W-well! Uh! Grillby, I've told you my hypotheses before right? Help me!¨ Sans stuttered, looking toward Grillby, who only shrugged.

¨...I did not set this up... You did...¨ Grillby patted Toriel's shoulder and pointed toward the door. ¨...Dust him outside... But take his money first... So he can pay his tab...¨

¨Come on Grillbz!¨ Sans pleaded.

¨...Get dunked on.¨ Grillby waltzed to the table with the dogs playing cards. Sans huffed and let his head fall onto the counter.

¨In his defense, I did do a genocide run. That's the only time he attacks.¨ Frisk stated. Toriel only huffed and crossed her arms.

* * *

Frisk could feel the tension rise as the eight of them marched toward Asgore's castle. (How Frisk managed to pull Muffet along was beyond the rest of them.) Undyne and Alphys were holding hands, although Papyrus decided that Jay and him should hold onto Undyne as well. So while the warrior woman marched forward with a chain of monsters, the rest sluggishly followed behind. Toriel was nervous and Sans seemed to blank out. Mettaton wasn't really paying attention, and Muffet was talking to a spider about moving the bakery.

Jay seemed to be happy though. Frisk thought about this for a moment. Jay wouldn't understand. She never really did plan very far ahead. An example of this being when she first fell. It was her idea to grab as many monsters as they could, but once again, there was no point to this. fro

¨Oh, is someone there?¨ Asgore was watering the golden flowers that sat in front of his throne. ¨One moment.¨

¨Asgore, now is not the time to ignore us.¨ Toriel murmured. The large boss monster snapped around.

¨Tori-?¨

¨Toriel.¨ She corrected. ¨We have a proposal, if you would listen...¨

After a long time of explaining, Asgore agreed to use the souls to break the barrier, but without killing Frisk or Jay. Frisk explained how if they fought Asriel, they could somehow break the barrier. How it worked was a mystery, but they didn't want to question it. Asgore didn't seem to fully comprehend it. He just kept looking at Toriel.

Asgore nodded and stood in front of the barrier. He waved a hand so that soul jars would come out of the ground. But for some reason, they were still there.

¨They should be gone...¨ Frisk said softly.

¨Finally, now I- What?¨ Flowey popped from the ground, but came face to face with the rest of the group. ¨Why are you-I had more time!¨

¨Nope!¨ Jay smiled and walked to Flowey. He made an attempt to scare her away, morphing his face and hissing included. Jay only smiled brighter.

¨What are you doing? Get off of me!¨ Flowey screamed, trying to wriggle from Jay's hug.

¨We can learn to forgive Asriel! It's okay! I'll listen to you if you want.¨ Jay explained, petting his petals back and cooing to him softly. Frisk smiled and sat next to her, both petting the flower and listening to him rant on and on.

¨This is... Very different.¨ Sans put his hands in his pockets and sighed. ¨But I like it.¨

¨Brother, if I may ask, how long did you know about this?¨ Papyrus asked softly.

¨A while.¨

¨More specific?¨

¨Nope.¨ Sans smiled. ¨Then the tale's popularity will bloom _!_ ¨

¨Sans!¨ Papyrus stomped his foot on the ground. ¨You will make the King's son upset with your pathetic puns!¨

¨I bet you could _grow_ to like my puns.¨

¨SANS!¨ Papyrus was turning a vibrant orange with frustration, but his smile was still plastered to his face.

¨You're smiling!¨ Sans elbowed his brother lightly.

¨I am and I hate it!¨ The taller brother huffed. Undyne laughed and Alphys covered her mouth with hopes to contain herself.

¨This is what I was missing...¨ Asriel whispered to Frisk and Jay.

¨Yeah. We could stop all of it you know.¨ Frisk said. ¨We could just move on in life. Together.¨

¨I like the sound of that.¨ Jay smiled.

¨How do we break the barrier?¨ Flowey asked.

¨Maybe if-¨ Frisk was cut of by the sound of cracking and shattering. The six souls were let out by Jay. Her grin was wide and the barrier was weak. Each soul had practically slammed into it. The group was silent, staring at Jay with wide eyes.

¨So, if I just-¨ Jay was cut off by Frisk, who nearly suplexed Jay into the ground.

¨NO! Uh, we have to-¨

¨I'll do it. I still have a piece of Chara in me. I suppose that will work.¨ Flowey sighed.

¨But that could kill you!¨ Frisk countered.

¨Well, technically speaking, I should be dead anyway.¨ Flowey smiled. ¨Frisk, Jay, don't some back here. Don't reset. Please.¨ Flowey dropped into the ground and popped up right in front of the barrier. Frisk gave a sharp wail, but a bright light and a sharp ring over came all of their senses.

The barrier was broken.

* * *

 **Righto kids! So this is technically the last chapter. After this, I was planning to do a short epilogue. However, because I like the smiles of others (not really I'm just being a suck up) I would like to know how you think it should end. Note, it will only be about 15 years later. So, probably no random children. But, I'm curious to see how you all want it to end, and I might even put a few suggestions in the epilogue (wink wink). Also, if you would like a full Aftertale version of this, I suppose I could make one. I won't if it feels unnecessary, mainly because of all the Aftertale shipping stuff with awkward oc's. But if you wish to see it, I can make an exception.**

 **(ﾉ^ヮ^)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧ Make me proud!**


	12. Epilogue

**Ebott City, 15 years later**

* * *

¨Hey Jay, how is our birthday girl?¨ Sans asked, walking in the hospital room.

¨Fine. Frisk has been keeping me company.¨ Jay smiled and rubbed the back of her neck.

¨Of course they have.¨ Sans sat next to Frisk and ruffled their hair. ¨Always does.¨

¨I always _try_ to.¨ Frisk said with a laugh. There voice had dropped considerably, close to Sans's baritone voice. There was no hiding the childish nature of it however.

¨Ah! I, the Great Uncle Papyrus, have brought Jay the finest flowers!¨ Papyrus trotted to the bed and slid them into the pot on the bed stand. ¨Oh... They clash with the others...¨

¨I still love them Uncle Pap.¨ Jay waved a hand and sighed. ¨You have brought flowers every day for a week. You can't expect them to always match.¨

¨I am a master gardener! They have to be perfect!¨ Papyrus raised a fist with a look of determination on his face.

¨Is Mom coming?¨ Frisk asked, leaning to peer out of the door.

¨She wanted to grab Jay and you a snack. Figured you would need it.¨ Sans shrugged. ¨Although, I would guess you need sleep more than food, huh Frisk?¨

¨Not at all! I feel well rested.¨ Frisk smiled. ¨Jay should probably take a nap after she eats though.¨

¨I am right here!¨ Jay put here hands on her hips and snickered. ¨Anyway, how long til I leave here? I'm getting impatient.¨

¨Well, if you quit trying to fight for equality so hard and took a break...¨ Sans waved a hand and closed one eye.

¨Frisk is the ambassador, and I'm the human-monster secretary thing. I have to defend you guys!¨ Jay said, crossing her arms stubbornly.

¨Look, Jay, let's put it like this then.¨ Sans said. ¨As your father, I'm telling you to calm down before you ruin your soul even more. That crack is permanent and you know that. You can't keep stressing it and fighting when you just end up hurting yourself.¨

¨But-¨

¨He is right.¨ Papyrus said. ¨And I'm sure Frisk agrees. We are doing very well! I have seen very happy humans. My human manager is an example. How would I be a flower display master if they did not like me? I have only seen the two hate group on the news, and they are far away. Please Jay?¨ Papyrus quickly wrapped his arms around Frisk and held his hands in a pleading way. He opened his eyes wide and nudged Frisk's shoulder. They copied Papyrus, puckering out their lip and folding their hands as well.

¨Why is this room full of puppy dog eyes?¨ Asgore chuckled as he stepped into the room. Toriel followed behind, holding two plates of gelatin with whipped cream on top.

¨There is no sort of issue in here, right my children?¨ She asked with a warm smile.

¨No, they just want their rights stripped from them.¨ Jay teased.

¨We want you alive!¨ Sans groaned, turning to Tori and pointing to Jay. ¨Are you hearing this?¨

¨She cares!¨ Asgore laughed. ¨Her attitude would make Undyne very happy!¨

¨I am!¨ Undyne had a flushed Alphys on her shoulders. ¨So is your doctor too!¨

¨Ah yes, thank you for the entrance Undyne.¨ A woman with a clipboard walked in, a smile on her face. Her hair was an extremely deep black, one that Jay always thought was curious. For some reason, it fell in a solid, neat cut. It was like if Jay stuck her hand in it, it would phase through and feel like she was being teleported with Sans. It reminded her of the void, the calmness of it...

¨Gimme the news doc!¨ Jay exclaimed joyfully.

¨Well, we have decided you will be released early. So, you will be free to leave tomorrow. You'll be prescribed some painkillers. If anything odd comes up, you are to call immediately, understand?¨ The doctor bent down and looked at Jay sternly.

¨I'll make sure.¨ Frisk beamed. ¨So, can she walk around?¨

¨For a while. I want her back here in an hour!¨ The doctor set the clipboard down and assisted Jay in standing. Once she was ready, Jay and Frisk sped down the hall, declaring it was nice cream time. The other monsters followed, smiles being tossed to one another.

¨Brother, do you think Gaster is okay?¨ Papyrus asked. ¨He is such a small kitten.¨

¨It will be just like last time bro. He leaves when Jay does, and come back when she comes home. Don't stress.¨ Sans shrugged lazily and walked down the hall, telling a pun to Papyrus.

The doctor lost shape and gave a long sigh. It was always very magic consuming to try to form a human looking body. Being a cat was so much easier. Maybe it was the fact he did not have to hold color. They just accepted him as a half blind, white masked and tuxedo'd cat.

Gaster stretched and looked out the window. Jay and Frisk were being yelled at by both a nurse and Toriel for running outside.

¨As long as they are happy...¨ And in a flash, he was gone.


End file.
